mighty morphing power ranger OCXTOMMY
by fangirl7
Summary: when a girl comes to america she will go on a ride of her life


She sat in the airplane, it had been a while since her feet were on American soil. Her reflection in the window stared back at her: her hair was a fire red that went well past her shoulders. Half of her face and all of her body was covered with gauze to hide the fact she was deformed. Once she had a name but refused to be called by it, she simply didn't want that life any longer. Looking over she saw a rather cute man blatantly staring at her, "Hello?"

"Hi, I'm Tommy what's your name?" He had the prettiest brown eyes with that long brown hair put in a ponytail. He was strong, she could see his muscles rippling from in his shirt.

"What sounds good to you?"

Tommy looked her over, "Red stands for power, danger, and strength; while black stands for protection. Hmmm, you also look kinda pissed off at the world so I'd say Rage." Well he wasn't wrong she WAS dangerous and strong however, she wouldn't let him know that.

"I like it, i like it a lot," she giggled.

"What happened to your face?"

Rage cupped the hidden part of her face, "I was born unlucky I guess. What is America like? I haven't been there in a long time."

"Chaotic, as usual, but we have The Power Rangers so it's alright I guess."

Rage was confused, "Power, huh?"

"They fight these big creatures and save the world, you can't miss them they wear spandex and weird helmets."

She imagined Godzilla against someone in spandex and couldn't help but laugh.

"It sounds funny but they help us," Tommy explained. "But anyways, why are you coming back?"

"I was asked by my pen pal," Rage handed him one of her pen pal's letters.

Tommy looked it over, "Are you two . . . together?"

"No," Rage shrugged, "He isn't interested."

"That doesn't mean anything."

This confused her, "I wouldn't allow it."

Tommy smirked looking off in the distance, he seemed deep in thought. It was getting late and she could tell Tommy was tired, "Sleep young one, tomorrow holds new things." He looked at her kinda funny but settled down. Rage couldn't sleep, even if she wanted to. She had a sleeping disorder and only slept every few days. When she did she slept light so any movement would wake her up. A gurgling sound came from her stomach, why didn't they feed her? Didn't they know to have food? She decided not to think about it. When Rage looked over Tommy was asleep. He was peaceful looking, off in his own little dream world. It had been so long since she had seen a friendly face. She wasn't used to it but she liked it. Tommy mumbled something, Kim? Kimberly? Kit? Something along those lines. She sighed, and instead she drew in her sketch book. Finally a woman came out with food but Tommy was still asleep. Rage poked his arm, "food is here." He got up instantly grunting as the lady sat their food down. She ate most of it in seconds and licked her lips when she was done.

"You weren't hungry were you?"

Rage smirked, "What gave you that impression?"

"How did you sleep," Tommy started eating.

"Not at all, I don't trust public places to sleep."

"Aren't you tired," he asked through a mouth full of egg, cheese, and sausage croissant.

"Always."

He smirked finishing his food, "Where are you going to stay?"

"Oh, I got a steal on an old hotel, something about a few deaths that happened there," Rage smiled, remembering all the things she saw on the camera of her sales representative. The house was creepy, it creaked due to the flooring and it sent shivers down Rage's back. . . Oh how she loved it, she didn't care if people had died there it was her home.

"Are you going to be ok there," He seemed genuinely concerned.

Rage raised an eyebrow, "I'll be fine."

"If you say so."

The airplane landed and Tommy got up,"I'll see you around." Rage smiled and grabbed her medium sized bag leaving the airport. New York was big, there were shopping centers and restaurants everywhere. It was breath taking, she had never seen buildings like this before. Around the corner was her home. Rage found the key and went in, it was just as beautiful as it was on camera. She went over to the check in desk and grabbed a key, room 244 will be her new room. She walked up the stairs and found her room. When she opened the door her jaw just about hit the floor. The bed was beautiful! Black curtains draped down from the bars and the matching covers were silk! There was a small love seat in the corner near the door and a moon stand by the bed. She noticed two doors, one was a closet, there was something hanging there but Rage didn't look at it. Opening the other door she saw the balcony, it was beautiful, You could see some of New York most of it was a field.

She went back in and noticed no outlets and no lights yet the bathroom was modern. Deciding to go look at the kitchen, Rage went back downstairs; it was also modern. Were these things made of pixy dust? There had to be some kind of electricity there or how would these things work. Her eyes roamed the room, one, two, three, four, there were five visible outlets. Well at least she could plug something in if she needed to.

The day was young and Rage needed some stuff. Grabbing her purse she left and went one way, she got a few things, clothes, cookbooks, a computer and a flip phone. When she was headed back a lot of people were screaming and running. A bullet grazed her, oh it was on. She looked over to see a man in green spandex and a snake helmet.

"Hay snake boy!" Rage walked over to him, "The next time you shoot a bullet at least have the decency to actually aim!" He grabbed her by the wrist, his grip was gently but firm all at the same time.

"If I was going to hit you, you'd already be dead," his voice was raspy and full of irritation. Before Rage could open her mouth five different colored people in the same outfit appeared.

A man in red stepped out, "Let her go!"

Something snapped inside Rage, "Boy you don't know anything about me." Rage snapped her wrist out of the green person's hand, "I'm trained in at least twenty different fighting techniques. I could kick your sorry ass in less than five minutes, and that goes DOUBLE for you Mr. can't shoot a gun!" Before another word was spoken a green light clouded her vision. When her vision came back she was pinned against the wall with that ranger talking to her.

At first she couldn't make out his words but eventually she could hear him again, "I think you're lying about your fighting skills." He had her by both arms by a corner.

Rage got close to his helmet, "You question me?" She quickly wrapped her leg around one of his, making it bend. It bent so she sweeped him with her free one, when he fell she got on top of him and pinned his arms to the side. He struggled to break free from her but she wasn't budging.

"Alright, alright I got it." Rage got up, this room looked exactly like her's only an olive color. "This is Wilmer's Inn, yes?"

"How'd ya know?"

"I live here," she giggled. "You can stay or go if you please, however if you come in my room I will not hesitate to kick your butt."

"What's your name," he was trying to get off that subject.

"Why don't you give me a nickname green."

He snorted angrily, "yeah okay."

Rage grabbed her things and went to the sitting room, but before she could do anything she felt green by her blind spot, "what's under the gauze?"

"That's none of your concern," she moved away from his fingers.

"Just a peek," he moved closer.

"I'll show you mine when you show me yours."

"What would be my payment for living here," Green asked abruptly changing the subject. Rage hadn't thought about that, "I don't need money if that's what you're asking." She had saved up since she signed up to fight around the world and every year she got money from it.

"Well I guess I'll stay for a while."


End file.
